<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku Midoriya Vs. The World by Tziporah7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807223">Izuku Midoriya Vs. The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziporah7/pseuds/Tziporah7'>Tziporah7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainstorming, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, I HAVE NO DORK FRIENDS WHO WILL DISCUSS SUCH THINGS WITH ME, M/M, Multi, need help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziporah7/pseuds/Tziporah7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NEED HELP BRAINSTORMING TO MAKE THIS FIC COME TRUE! PLEASE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Everyone, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izuku Midoriya Vs. The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay I am so sorry to even put this out in the world without even having a chapter or something written BUT I've had this idea in my mind forever and thought for sure there would be at least one crossover fic of My Hero Academia and Scott Pilgrim but alas. I have found none. So I begin brainstorming and would love to hear others ideas or even if someone else were to pick up the idea that has more of an attention span then me :) </p><p>(I am not flexible on Katsuki and Izukus roles, as them as a pairing uses up 90% of my brain space, sorry about it!!!)</p><p>Scott: Izuku<br/>
Ramona: Bakugo<br/>
Knives: Uraraka<br/>
Young Neil: Iida<br/>
Lucas Lee: Denki<br/>
Kim: Sue<br/>
Matthew Patel: Sero<br/>
Envy: Toga<br/>
Todd: Dabi ??<br/>
Gideon: Shigaraki<br/>
Twins: Tetsutsu and Kirashima<br/>
Roxie: Mina<br/>
Wallace: Shinsou<br/>
Stephen: Shouto<br/>
Stacey:<br/>
Julie: Momo</p><p>Let me know your thoughts. Hearing from others might motivate me to actually start storming up chapter or something. Again, sorry for the false hope if you were like me and we're looking for a real crossover story. It may come true one day!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>